En la enfermería
by LeoHagrid
Summary: Es un desafío de pareja del fénix, Es una historia de un capitulo


**En la enfermería** (Harry le cuenta a Hermione que murió Sirius)

Al salir del despacho del Director, Harry estaba aturdido por todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche sumada la confesión de lo que sería su vida, su destino o su final. Iba por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo chocando con los demás alumnos e ignorando los saludos. Algunos lo miraban sorprendidos por su aspecto ya que ninguno sabía lo que había ocurrido en el ministerio, ya que se le notaban algunos golpes y raspones comunes que denotaban que estuvo en una pelea o duelo. Su rostro mostraba cansancio, dolor, odio, preocupación y toda clase de sentimientos que se puedan mezclar. Unas lágrimas que por ahora podía controlar. Por lo visto por los alumnos nada ni nadie iba a hacerlo parar su recorrido ya que ignoraba hasta los de su propia casa y hacía caso omiso a los de Slytherin que se burlaban o sólo lo miraban como a un bicho raro.

Sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba metido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho en las imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche en el ministerio, más precisamente en la imagen de la lucha de Bellatrix y su padrino y éste último cayendo tras el velo, a sus amigos heridos por seguirlo al ministerio que ahora estaban en la enfermería siendo atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, la profecía. Paró y cambio el rumbo hacia la enfermería tenía que ver como se encontraban sus amigo principalmente Hermione, estaba muy preocupado por ella. La culpa le vino de golpe ella le había dicho que podría ser una trampa de Voldemort, si le hubiera hecho caso ahora Sirius estaría vivo, la lucha contra las lágrimas era cada vez más dura.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la enfermería y dudó por un segundo si entrar o no, si la enfermera lo iba a dejar estar con sus amigos. Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio en ella a Neville, Luna y Ginny que estaban por salir, lo vieron y notaron el estado en que se encontraba, ya que había rastro de una lágrima; Harry esbozó una triste sonrisa al ver de que se encontraban bien, se corrió para que puedan pasar y...

-Lo siento Harry – Neville

-¿Qué? – Harry

-Lo de la profecía, que por mi culpa se rompió y por lo de Sirius – Neville

-¿Lo de Sirius? – preguntó Ginny

-¿Qué pasó con Sirius? – Luna

Harry viendo que no le quedaba otra que contestar, dado que ellos se habían arriesgado siguiéndolo al ministerio y teniendo que enfrentarse a los mortifagos, la imagen de Sirius cayendo a tras del velo apareció otra vez en su mente y la lucha contra las lágrimas ya la tenía prácticamente perdida ya que sus ojos no las podían contener más y no tuvo más remedio que dejarlas salir. Bajó la cabeza y tomando un poco de aire y levantando la cabeza dejando ver que las lágrimas le habían ganado la batalla, y con un no hay problema Neville y gracias se dirigió a la enfermería dejando pasmadas a las chicas, que miraron a Neville pidiéndole que les dijera que le pasó a Sirius.

Una vez dentro de la enfermería se puso a buscar con la mirada a Ron y a Hermione, ya que eran los únicos del grupo que no habían salido de la enfermería. Hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando y se dirigió hasta allí y vio como Ron estaba dormido sin dar muestras de estar mal, volviendo su mirada hacia Hermione que se encontraba en la cama de al lado siendo revisada por Madame Pomfrey, ésta al verlo quiso que se fuera a descansar, pero el se negó y la enfermera viéndolo la cara le dijo que sólo podía estar un rato ya que tanto Ron como Hermione tenían que descansar. Harry solo se limitó a asentir y tomando una silla se sentó en medio de las dos camas.

Tomó la mano de Hermione, no como lo hizo cuando estuvo petrificada en su segundo año para sacarle la hoja. A Harry le vino a la mente la discusión con ella sobre el sueño en cual aparecía Sirius siendo torturado y ella que le decía que podría ser una trampa de Voldemort ya que a plena luz del día y con toda la gente que trabaja en el ministerio, éste no podría haber entrado sin ser visto. Después le vino a la mente el momento en que Doholov le lanzó la maldición y ella caía inconsciente al suelo. Con todo eso en la cabeza se apoyó en la cama. Cerró los ojos deseando no ser él, que todo fuera una pesadilla, que al abrir los ojos se encontraría en su cama, sin notar que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo en la mano de Hermione.

-¿Harry? – dijo en un susurro

-Hermione ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas que llame a Pomfrey? – dijo sobresaltado Harry

-Estoy bien, Harry ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿están todos bien?

En ese momento Harry empalideció ya que ella estuvo inconsciente y no sabía lo de la profecía ni lo de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿los demás están bien? – repitió ella al ver que no contestaba

-Nada.....estoy...estoy bien – contestó con la cabeza gacha – y los demás están bien y a salvo, Tonks tendrá que pasar unos días en San Mungo

-¿Qué pasó mientras estuve inconsciente? – preguntó un poco tímida y preocupada ya que Harry siempre la miraba a la cara, temía que hubiese pasado algo malo.

-Supongo que te lo voy a tener que decir, ya que igual te vas a enterar y es mejor que te enteres por mi – dijo un Harry muy afligido que se notaba que podía contener el llanto, a lo Hermione le tomó la mano haciendo que se acerque.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry? – preguntó de la manera más suave y cariñosa que pudo

Harry levanto la vista hasta posarla en los ojos color miel de Hermione y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa como si con ella podía confiar y que ella contener. Al ver esto Harry empezó el relato de cómo entre él y el Neville la llevaban y se encontraron con los demás en sala donde estaban los estanque con los cerebros y que allí los encontraron los mortifagos dejando inconsciente a Luna, Ginny y Ron que peleaba con un cerebro que convocado y él aprovechando la confusión se fue corriendo para que lo siguieran y no les hagan más daño y que para su mala suerte fue a parar a la sala donde estaba el arco con el velo quedando rodeado de por los mortifagos; como apareció Neville tratando de aturdir a un par de mortifagos, pero como no pronunció bien el hechizo no pasó nada y después Bellatrix le aplicó un cruciatus, la llegada de la Orden, la batalla entre ésta y los mortifagos, la llegada del Prof. Dumbledore, la pelea entre Bellatrix y Sirius. En este punto no pudo seguir porque las lágrimas no se lo permitieron.

Hermione trataba de asimilar todo lo dicho por Harry y tratar de sacar las conclusiones y una la llevaba a que Sirius había muerto y como un acto instintivo abrazó a Harry y le preguntó con temblorosa y más para confirmar lo que suponía.

-Ha... Harry ¿Sirius ha ha mu.. muerto?

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el aumento en el llanto de Harry y ella solo lo abrazó con más fuerza y le dijo que lo sentía mucho y que podía contar con ella que estaba solo. Recibiendo como respuesta de Harry un abrazo y un débil gracias, quedando así por un rato, donde Hermione lo acariciaba y le repetía que ella estaba ahí, que no se culpase por la muerte de Sirius, que lo recordara como él era alegre y divertido, pasó el tiempo en el que Harry se tranquilizó y se fue separando de Hermione.

-Mione me voy yendo para que descanses – Harry

-Pero... - Hermione

-Pero nada Mione, tienes que descansar, sino Madame Pomfrey me va a echar – Harry

-En eso tiene razón Señor Potter – Pomfrey

-Entonces descansa nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Harry dándole un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería, al llegar a esta se volteó y le dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

Al cerrarse la puerta, en la cama se quedó una Hermione, que se preguntaba ¿Cómo puede ser que le pase todo a él?, ¿Cuánto puede resistir?, ¿Mione? y ¿Cómo va a estar ahora sin Sirius?, ya perdió a sus padres y ¡¿Mione, desde cuando soy Mione?!. Hasta que la voz de la enfermera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Toma esto que te hará recobrar más rápido – Pomfrey

-Eh.... a sí, claro – le respondió, tomando la poción que la relajo y fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.


End file.
